1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to guide apparatus for sawing wood and other materials, and more specifically to saw guides which include cooling and lubricating capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, inventors have directed their efforts toward saw guides designed to guide a saw as a piece of wood is being cut, as we11 as saw guides in combination with thinner saw blades to reduce the waste materials produced during the cutting activity. Others have directed their efforts toward creating means of cooling and lubricating the saw blade during cutting action. Although previous inventions have sought to accomplish the results accomplished by the present invention, namely cooling and lubricating, none of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a saw guide having the unique capability of the present invention to maintain a mixture of precisely the desired composition necessary for cooling and lubricating under different conditions.